There are a wide variety of different types of mobile machines, such as construction equipment, turf and forestry equipment, agricultural equipment, etc. They can be very complex and difficult to operate. For example, an operator of a combine, may require years of experience and many hours of training before he or she can achieve relatively high performance in operating the combine.
While some pieces of mobile equipment have a variety of different sensors and control systems, they often still rely on operator perception and manual control inputs. As part of such control systems, the sensors provide sensor signals that are fed back to a main control computer. The main control computer generates various displays that are indicative of the sensed variables. These displays can be provided in order to assist the operator in making adjustments in order to improve performance.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.